The Awakening-Twins
by Chimebelle
Summary: Robin has a twin he left behind.. in Plegia. Slightly more informative summary inside! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT: The actual story that I wrote starts from Ch. 1!**

 **The slanted beginning, where Chrom and Robin talk with Validar and hierophant is directly COPIED from the actual game. I only put it out because I wanted to help people understand even without actually having to play the game, and I like my story kicking off right after this discussion.**

* * *

 **Warning: Spoilers. Otherwise? Ehh.. Mostly Gen, but is Robin/Lucina. (Just for the plot only, and I promise that it barely come out except when Lucina's trying to kill Robin.) If you are looking for ROMANCE, this story is NOT for you.**

* * *

 **Summary: Robin has a twin he left behind.. in Plegia.**

 **Alternative Summary: We all know that Robin was raised by his mother after running away from Validar. What if Robin's mother bore twins and ran away with both? When Lucina returned to the past, Grima followed. He then proceded to become "whole" with his other self but ultimately failed, causing Robin's memory loss. This all happend here too, but when the Ylisse got Robin, Plegia got the other twin. What would happen if this twin spent the rest of their time with Validar, Grima, and Aversa? How would the story change? Or would there even be a difference?**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening, and definitely NOT the slanted script. But the plot, is mine.**

* * *

 _Chrom: My army and I must hurry back to Feroxi._

 _Validar: Ah, so soon? But I have one more introduction to make._

 _Chrom: Yes? And who would that be?_

 _Validar: A hierophant, the highest of his order in all Plegia._

 _Robin: So you lead the people in worship? We were just discussing religion earlier._

 _?: ..._

 _Robin: ...I'm sorry, have I said something to offend you?_

 _?: The heart still sleeps, but the blood flows through it. And the blood is strong.._

 _Robin: Huh? Beg pardon, were you talking to me?_

 _Fredrick: Good hierophant, I would ask you to lower your cowl. In Ylisse, it is courtesy expected of one in the presence of royalty._

 _?: You are a long way from Ylisse sir. But very well. Is that better?_

 _Robin: What?_

 _Chrom: By the gods!_

 _Fredrick: What matter of Sorcery!_

 _Robin: He looks just like... me._

 _Robin: My name is Robin. Oh, and that was YOUR name as well, wasn't it? What a strange coincidence._

 _Validar: Why that IS rather curious, now that you mention it... What are the odds? In any case, I believe we are finished here. We will let you be on your way_.

* * *

-00000-

Ch.1

(Robin)

After the disturbing meeting with King Validar, Aversa, and the hierophant "Robin", Robin's mind was a mess. He set a fast pace, walking ahead of both Fredrick and Chrom.

'Grima's hierophant.. Why, why did he look like him? Who was he? His twin?' He rubbed his right hand, where he knew the Mark of Grima was engraved. 'Was this related to this mark on his hand?'

As Robin abruptly took a turn around the corner, a cloaked figure came into view in a flurry of movement. Before Robin could sidestep around, they crashed, and fell.

Robin immediately struggled up, then gave his hand for the figure to take, noting that the cloaked figure was a woman. She stared at his hand for a while, then took it. But she didn't release him.

"If you will?" asked Robin politely, pointedly looking at the still encased hand. She ignored him.

"You should watch where you're going, Robin."

Robin's eyebrows rose sharply at that. "You know me?"

She snorted. "What self respecting Plegian wouldn't know of Ylisse's brilliant tactician?" she drawled.

Flushing, Robin tried to shake her off. "..My hands, please."

"Oh?" she questioned, amused.

Then she scanned the three Ylisseans." Ah..." Her gaze thoroughly unnerved them. Just coming back from the meeting with Validar, I suppose?"

"Validar?" questioned Fredrick. "Is it common for Plegians to speak the name of their King so causally?" He looked at her cloak distastefully. "And cover themselves in the face of royalty?"

She chuckled. "Plegia is very different from Ylisse sir, but I suppose.. It can remain a secret between us? Why, I would ever call our noble King by his name!" Her sarcasm was thick, her tone perpetually amused.

"If that is all, we should be going," said Fredrick, annoyed, and uncomfortable. They all longed to get outside of the castle, sick of the depressing and ominous air it gave out.

They took a few steps forward, but the woman called out, stopping them in their tracks.

"Ah, but I am not done yet with Robin, sir."

Robin turned around.

"Yes?" he questioned her, warily.

"The hierophant is not your brother, and definitely not your twin. So do not be so troubled.. Robin."

It was as if a bomb landed on the three. Chrom quickly turned around as well as Fredrick, both instinctively laying their hands on their weapons, full on alert. Robin lost almost all his composure, his agitation at the previous meeting bleeding through as he gaped at the woman in shock.

"How..?"

"You looked so worried, I thought I might lessen it," she murmured, sounding upset. "But it looks like I've only done worse."

Her left arm rose as she tapped her cheeks gently in thought. "Hmm .. then how about this?" she asked herself, amusedly.

Taking three long strides to catch up to Robin, she leaned in and whispered in his ear. Her hot breath fanned out.

"Validar's gift is poison, his first steps in his master plan to set stage for a new War."

Her husky voice carried the warning clearly. Robin's eyes widened in shock.

Chrom and Fredrick looked on worriedly as the both failed to hear what the female had deemed fit to pass on to their tactician.

On the other hand, Robin's mind was in turmoil. Her warning swirled around his head. Uncertainty, curiosity, feeling sick through envisioning another bloodthirsty war so soon after the last... Then something strange broke into his thoughts.

This. This was familiar.

He pushed the woman out of his face, as he grappled her shoulders and looked with penatrating eyes.

"I know you." he said, incredulously, as realization sank in.

The woman startled, leaning away abruptly, lost for words. In the background, Chrom's eyes widened as Fredrick's narrowed.

"You're mistaken," she retorted sharply. "I heard you have amnesia. I-"

"Know me," Robin finished her sentence for her, though it probably wasn't what she had in mind. His voice grew steadier, now more confident of his thoughts. "Apparently you have also been keeping tabs on me, which only points to the fact that you _do_ know me."

She stilled. "And where exactly are you taking this?"

"You're familiar." Robin tried to reach for her, to pull the cowl of the cloak covering her face, but she stepped away. So instead, he leaned next to the wall, shoulders crossed against his chest. Robin's eyes became heavy lidded as he spoke.

"When I first woke up, I had no memories. But I somehow knew Chrom's name. He was.. familiar. I don't remember you but-"

He trailed off, looking at her meaningfully. Silence filled the hallways.

Then she finally spoke up. "I do know you," admitted the girl. "And you are exactly the same as ever," she revealed, her voice wistful.

She laughed then, self- deprecatingly. Her voice echoed through the empty halls, making the mood.. melancholy.

"I can't believe that after all this time, I still love you."

Robin froze. "Love?"

He could almost feel her smirking through the shadows of the cowl.

"No worries Robin I heard you were a married man." Her tone was filled with biting humor. "And I never meant in _that_ way."

She danced past them, as if nothing had happened. She stopped in front of the entrance to the throne room, and placed a hand on the door. As she was about to open the entrance, Robin called out.

"Just who are you?"

Hands curled against the door as she cocked her head.

"Who are you?" she parroted back.

She opened the door, and disappeared inside.

* * *

It was only when Robin was back with the rest of the Shepherds, that he finally realized that he hadn't doubted the Plegian woman, not even once, during that confrontation. He never even considered the probable possibility that she could have been lying to him.

Not when she told him the hierophant was not his twin. Not when she told him Validar was planning a war.

'I trust her,' was the startling realization.

But how could this be? Feeling of knowing or not, she was a Plegian, an enemy. Yet still, the truth could not be denied.

He tested out the words with his voice, incredulous.

"I trust her."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Three guesses to who the "mysterious figure in a cloak" is! Obvious, is thy name of the authoress.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: P.O.V. changes between Robin and Chrom, and more mysteriousness abound!**

 **Summary: Robin has a twin he left behind.. in Plegia.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening. The plot, however, is mine.**

* * *

 _Timeskip. Walhart defeated. Sayri, Tiki, and Cynthia joins the party._

* * *

-00000-

Ch.2

(Robin)

Robin cursed under his breath as he ran, behind the rest of the Shepherds, as they fought their way through the castle. 'The Emblem was stolen, by himself nonetheless!' They had to get out of the castle swiftly. but this was _the_ Plegian stronghold. They had the advantage in every possible way.

There seemed to be no limit to the Plegian soldiers. They poured out of the castle walls. Under his instructions, the Shepherds cut down the enemy numbers ruthlessly, yet he knew that they could not continue this forever. After these hallways were cleared, there would be another, then another, and another.

"Come," hissed and urgent voice behind him, placing a hand over Robin's shoulders, startling him.

"Wha-"

It was the woman from before, wearing the same cloak.

"Do you seriously believe you will make it out of the castle like this?" she questioned.

Robin growled. "Then what, do you propose?"

By this time, the hall had been cleared, and the Shepherds were regrouping, ready to charge into another. However, in the corner of his eyes, Robin saw a thief lunging at Chrom behind his back. Panicking he whipped around, yelling in warning. "Chrom!"

But the Plegian woman was even faster. Using a tome she had been holding on to, she casted dark magic. Even from the distance, it ran straight and true, and killed the thief quickly. Surprised, the Shepherds turned, weapons ready, to see the cloaked figure standing next to Robin.

Lucina who was the closest to Robin at the time took out her weapon, aiming the Parallel Falchion at the stranger's throat.

Lucina narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Just who are you?"

Robin could feel the girl behind him smirk.

She mocked her. "Your ticket out, Princess."

Tension rose, but thankfully, Chrom interfered before it could get out of hand.

"You," stated Chrom. "Saved my life. For that, I thank you," he said sincerely. "May you tell us your name? It is not as if we are complete strangers, you've given us due warning before. There seems to be much that you do know."

The Plegian woman shrugged her shoulders, helplessly.

"I'm afraid I cannot to tell you my name," she said, apologetic. "I want Robin to remember it, on his own."

All gazes swung to Robin.

"Robin?" probed Lucina.

He sighed. "I have a feeling, that I knew her before. But I.. don't remember." Frustration was clearly written across his face, as clear as day.

Lucina looked to the woman again. She questioned sharply.

"You know of Robin's past?"

The woman hesitated for a single moment, then nodded.

"Then tell us!" exclaimed Maribelle. "Who he was is very important to him, why, he should know about himself, simple facts like his parents and heritage, at the very least!"

"No," said the Plegian stiffly.

"Why not?" asked Sumia, softly.

"Will you continue this pointless questioning when we are running on such little time? Do you wish to survive the night or not?" retorted the woman sharply.

The mood immediately soured.

"We should stop the interrogation," concluded Robin tiredly.

"But Robin," asked Lucina worriedly. "It's fine," he assured her. "She remembers while I do not. It is her secret to keep if she chooses so."

Silence filled the halls.

The woman snapped her tome closed. "So are you coming?" That was not phrased as a question, but rather like an order. Few bristled at the tone, but quieted once they realized Chrom and Robin's own calm.

"There is a secret passageway that the soldiers know not of. "

Robin' s brow furrowed. 'A secret passageway? And she would refer to it, and reveal it, so casually, to Ylisseans?'

He voiced his question out loud. "How are we to know that we can trust you?"

"Trust or not," sang the woman. "Do you have a choice?" she asked sardonically. "This is the Plegian castle filled with soldiers ordered to kill you all. Even if you do make it out of the castle safely, you would be in constant danger until you are at least past Plegia's borders and to Feroxi."

"Exactly," hissed Lucina. "Why should we believe that you, a Plegian, is any different from the ones attempting on taking our lives?"

The woman titled her head as if in thought.

Then, without any fanfare, dropped the tome she had been holding. She then proceeded to drop the two daggers strapped to her arms and yet another tome. Finally she unbuckled her sword from her hips and placed it on top of the growing pile.

She raised her hands palms up, in a universal language for surrender.

"Happy, now?"

* * *

(Chrom)

Shock, which turned into grim acknowledgement filled the room.

Chrom glanced at his Shepherds and nodded to them, once.

She eyed the exchange. Then, "Follow me," she commanded in clipped tones.

She led them to an innocent looking wall. Pushing on it gently, it revealed itself to be a secret passage.

Warily, they followed her in. The path was narrow and twisted, confusing, like a maze. She navigated it easily however, as if it was on the palm of her hands, never hesitating.

"This was how the servants in Plegia used to move. They were meant not to be seen or heard, you see."

"Are you one?" asked Lissa curiously.

She chuckled. "I suppose I am.. but not in the way you're thinking of. A servant would not know how to wield a tome or a sword would they? Or are servants that capable in Ylisse?"

Chrom laughed. "Not quite, I'm afraid," he replied good naturedly.

She stopped finally, at a seemingly dead end. "We're here." she whispered.

She took out a set of strangely shaped keys. She slipped it inside a crack, and twisted it, causing the door to open.

Chrom raised his hand to cover his eyes and squinted at the bright light emitting from the open sky. Seeing the safe passage, clear of all Plegian soldiers, he turned to their temporary guide and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, my friend."

She startled at his words, looking at him, surprised. Chrom imagined her eyes widened.

"I would return this favor if I could." He placed his hands on his chest. "Ask, and I will assist if able."

She stared. Chrom resisted the urge to straighten as he waited for her reply, realizing that she was assessing him.

"I will collect the due when the time is right," she promised, and disappeared into the walls. The entrance closed, and looking back at it, Chrom had a hard time believing it to be a door despite having used it just moments before.

Chrom turned, white cape trailing behind him, to face the forest.

"Let's move out, Shepherds."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I really tried to make the rest of my story mine, but I just had to write this scene, and since I love how it goes the game- well, most of the conversation between Robin and Lucina has been left unchanged.**

 **Warning: Angst.**

 **Summary: Robin has a twin he left behind.. in Plegia.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.**

* * *

-00000-

Ch.3

(Robin)

'It was impossible,' thought Robin. What he did was unforgivable. No matter how much his friends reassured him, (Hell, even Fredrick was watching him with overt concern and care only reserved for Chrom and Lissa!) he certainly did not deserve any of it at all. Guilt gnawed at his insides like a hungry parasite. Ugh.

To find at least a semblance of peace in his mind, Robin walked out of camp, finding home among the acres and acres of the open fields. The view was impressive- the sunset bathed all that he could see in its golden glow and the reeds swayed gently along the breeze- but the beautiful scenery only managed to emphasize his own guilt.

He sighed, then turned to make way back to camp. He was startled out of his musings, however, when he found Lucina in front of him.

"Lucina?" questioned Robin, tilting his head in curiosity.

Lucina's expression was grim, mouth set into a firm line.

"Robin. Might I have a word?"

Her expression troubled him. "...Lucina. What is it?"

"It's about my father. I have memories of him, you know. From when I was little. Before he... died." Lucina stuttered at the end, which was very unlike her.

Robin frowned. "I see..."

"He was courageous, and kind, and everyone spoke fondly of him. People say he was brave right up until the very end. I always yearned to know him better. And now that I do... I can see that the world will be robbed of a very great man... I won't allow that to happen." Her words rang out in determination.

Robin nodded carefully. "I understand. You love him. We all do."

"Robin, I... Please, forgive me..."

She raised her Parallel Falchion, and pointed at Robin, ready to strike. Her eyes were glistening with tears.

Robin's mind went blank. "Lucina?!"

"Stay where you are, Robin! I have no choice. I must kill you." Lucina forced the rest of her words out. "In my future, you... You are my father's murderer."

Robin shook his head strongly in disbelief. "No! That's insane. Why would I kill Chrom?" he shouted.

"I was not certain myself, until now... I knew he had been killed by his closest friend. Having witnessed your bond with him, I doubted it could be so... But today's events make it clear. You are at Validar's mercy. I suspect it's he who forces you to take my father's life, and very soon..." she cried out in anguish.

Robin pleaded. "Lucina, wait."

"If my father is right, then we can change our fates. If this dark future is to be averted, sacrifices must be made. I am sorry, Robin! I know this is murder, I... I know that." Her words soon turned to painful sobs.

Robin raised his arms up, trying, despite realizing that that would be neigh on impossible to calm her. "Lucina, you don't have to-"

Lucina shouted frantically, her eyes gleaming with tears and desperation. "Don't make it harder! Don't resist, and your death will be swift and painless. If you hold any love for Chrom, then let this be done..."

Robin carefully studied her face. She was absolutely beautiful in her determination, righteousness, and despair. Lucina.. Of course she realized. Unlike him, who had his judgment clouded, she had faced that.. that undeniable truth.

To save the world.. what was one life, compared to many?

 _In the end, it was a simple decision._

"...Very well. My life is yours. It always has been."

"..." She looked so lost, just a little girl again, with no parents and the weight of the world weighing heavily down on her shoulders.

Robin placed a hand over his heart, and poured absolute sincerity in his words. "Just... promise me you'll find someone else who cares for you." He gazed into her eyes, sad smile finding its way into his lips. "Promise you won't be alone... I want you to be happy, Lucina. That's all I've ever wanted."

Lucina clenched her weapon of choice even tighter, so tight that her arms trembled from the force. "N-no... Ah gods, no..."

Determination filled Robin. "...I'm ready now. Do what you must."

"I... I must..."

Robin stood still, and closed his eyes.

"Damn me!" The dull clang of a sword hitting the earth filled Robin's ears. His eyes snapped open. "I can't do it! I love you too much! I'm sorry, Robin. I'm s-so sorry! Please forgive me!" Lucina fell to her knees, clutching her face with both her hands.

She cried. Robin's face twisted into pain as he rushed towards her.

He quickly went to her, kneeling in front of her. He soothed her, rubbing her back in smooth circles. "Easy now. Easy. It's all right..."

To think of all the pain she had gone through, to suffer alone.. Robin's heart clenched painfully.

'I'm so sorry, Lucina.'

...

 _'Forgive me.'_

* * *

 **No twin sister in this chapter! So I have a little gift for you all... Remember chapter one?**

* * *

 _"I know you." he said, incredulously, as realization sank in._

 _The woman startled, leaning away abruptly, lost for words. In the background, Chrom's eyes widened as Fredrick's narrowed._

 _You're mistaken, she retorted sharply. I heard you have amnesia. I-"_

 _"Know me," Robin finished her sentence for her, though it probably wasn't what she had in mind. His voice grew steadier, now more confident of his thoughts. "Apparently you have also been keeping tags on me, which only points to the fact that you_ _do_ _know me."_

 _She stilled. "And where exactly are you taking this?"_

* * *

 **This is a little spin off from this- well, Enjoy!**

* * *

0-0-0-0-0

Omake

"How would you know?" she questioned bitingly. Then she answered her own question.

"Amnesia. Or memory loss, also known as amnesic syndrome. There are many different types of amnesia, and many different causes, but what you have is probably the dissociative fugue. Not being able to recall your past, being unsure of your own identity, and thus traveling away from familiar territory to find your new identity. Sound familiar?"

"But you know.." she mused out loud. "The cause for the dissociative fugue is traumatic stress. Your mind wiped your memories because you couldn't live with them. " She nodded to herself knowledgeably. "Are you certain you want to relieve it, now?"

Chrom whispered hesitantly to Robin.

"Do you think she's related to Miriel?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: It's the scene that we've all been waiting for! Or am I being too presumptuous?**

 **Summary: Robin has a twin he left behind.. in Plegia.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, or any of the characters.**

* * *

-00000-

Ch.4

(Robin)

They were fighting against _her_.

It was painfully obvious that the one they were fighting, apparently Plegia's Grandmaster, was the one who had helped them many times before.

They were confused, but she made no move to acknowledge them, so they acted indifferent as well. Even though such things were almost impossible considering the deep emotion levels the Shepherds had. Yet they managed, under Robin's warning

 _"Why is she trying to kill us now, after all that hard work of keeping us alive?" asked Sully gruffly. "Seems twisted and converted, that's all I'm saying." Others nodded with her, in full agreement._

 _"We already suspected that she was somewhat high up in the Plegian class system," reminded Robin. "She probably is under orders, and wants to keep her cover." Sully nodded grudgingly, but Vaike still protested. "Why not just come over to our side?" he exclaimed. "Abandon Plegia and join Ylisse, like Henry and Tharja!"_

 _"We don't know the full story," interjected Chrom. "We cannot understand what is happening when we know so little about her. The only thing that we know is that yes, she helped us when we needed it._

None noticed as Robin did as he played his hand to make way to the Plegian, that while she seemed to be fighting against the Shepherds viciously, it was all that, a show. There weren't much if any casualties for Plegia as Ylisse, and there existed subtle holes that he could exploit which led them closer to her, the Grandmaster, who should have been farthest from the actual fighting. Robin wondered somehow if those flaws were made for him purposefully to catch on and use.

They circled around her, cutting her off from the rest of the army that was now mostly all gone. Not that cutting her off was difficuly; by this point in time, most of her soldiers had left the battlefield, all safely retreated.

They fought.

She was skilled. While her swordplay was average, she clearly had talent in magic. It was spectacular; the range was almost limitless, and she had power. And the speed! Unlike most Necromancers or performers of Dark Magic, she was ridiculously fast, and her speed easily matched that of Sumia's.

But she was surrounded, and no matter how skilled, there was no way she could escape.

The deadly dance came to a stop when Gaius cut through her black coat, the tearing the fastening. The cloak pooled to the ground as the Plegian froze.

But none of the Shepherds could use her lapse to their advantage. Because they froze also, too shocked at the sight before them.

In front of them was a young woman. Her forehead was adorned with a silver circlet. She had snow white hair flowing down to her mid back. Her skin was pale, her eyes were black, and her mouth wore a familiar expression of annoyance worn so often by _their_ tactician.

Lissa gasped. "You look like Robin," she cried.

The look-alike slowly relaxed, gazing lazily at Robin.

"Do you remember my name now, Robin?"

"I... " said Robin looking lost. "I.."

* * *

Robin was.. lost. What was he suppose to say to that? That he was an idiot who didn't remember his sister? Because what else could she be?

She smiled though. She took his right hand in her left, entwining it, and said placatingly.

"It's all right Robin. It doesn't matter. I'm just glad and so, so happy that you are alive."

Her smile turned melancholy. "I was worried. But once I heard that a man named Robin became Ylisse's tactician, I could hope again. I later confirmed it personally, of course, yet.."

Lost in thoughts. What kind of life did she lead after he had gone.. missing? What kind of life had she lived, period, under Grangel and.. Validar?

It seemed she could not finish her words. She unthreaded her hand from Robin's, backing away slowly.

"Why are you helping us? Me?" Robin cried out. "By all rights I am a traitor to my country." His words tumbled out and struggled at the words _my country_. Because he was a Ylissean at heart. "I... I don't even remember your name!"

She bored her eyes into his. Truly looked.

"Because I know what kind of person you are. And I trust you. Explicitly."

Trust? Trust in someone who had no knowledge or belief in himself? When he agreed to be killed by Lucina because he thought he would kill Chrom?

Her face twisted into a mocking smile, as if almost reading his thoughts.

"If you told me to jump, Robin, I would only ask a single question."

"What?" questioned Robin, wearily.

Her face cleared, a small beaming smile streched her mouth.

 _Truthful, for once._

"How high?"

* * *

"Having a break time with the Ylissean brats?" asked a voice from afar.

"Hardly Aversa," the Plegian Grandmaster answered drily. "It just seems that they posses no manners, undressing a lady so rudely." she said airily.

Aversa quickly closed in with her pegasus. "I never thought I'd see the day you were defeated my dear," Aversa purred. "Is there something you are not telling your Father, the King?"

Quiet gasps were heard. Aversa stared at them knowingly.

"I'm warning you, Princess," she grinned. Her smile was wide and eerie. "Traitors, no matter their station, are to be executed. That was _his_ order."

"And there is much that you do not know" the Princess replied. "Father's right hand or not, I am the Princess of Plegia, and my Father is the King," she said bitingly, "Do you truly think we share all our secrets with you?"

The Princess smoothed out her robes, seemingly uncaring. "You are much too presumptuous, Aversa."

"I hope you are right Princess. I do hope so," said Aversa. "But then how would you explain the scene that I just saw now, my Princess?"

Glancing at the still Shepherds Aversa continued. "And even now, they are not even attempting to kill us."

She sounded quite disappointed.

"Shocked is more like it," the Princess replied. "I suppose they never imagined the enemy Grandmaster to be a Plegian Princess that they've never heard about."

Aversa grasped the Princess's hands and pulled her up her pegasus. "He always was so careful to keep you hidden from preying eyes," she teased.

"Hmm," she hummed.

She glanced back at the Shepherds from her position on the mount.

"Next time we meet," she said darkly, "I promise you that things will be much different."

They flew away, and Robin and the Shepherds were left, staring after them.

They watched Aversa and the Plegian-Grandmaster-Princess-Robin's _Twin_ as they both disappeared into the horizon line.

* * *

 **Author's Note: The reveal. I loved writing this scene out. Hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: POV changes, and Validar the asshole. Twin's anger. Robin's guilt.**

 **Summary:** **Robin has a twin he left behind.. in Plegia.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.**

* * *

-00000-

Ch.5

(Raven)

"Why did this happen, child?" snarled Validar. His eyes were burning, and his tone was no better than of a spitting snake's. Behind him, noted Raven distastefully, the "hierophant" stood by. Watching.

"I gave you three hundred men!" Validar exclaimed. "Three hundred to face those pesky Ylisseans , and what did you do? You chose the party with Robin, yes, but lost!"

"Robin was always my better in tactics, Father," Raven replied, voice controlled tightly.

"Your better? Yes," he sneered. "But I still expected to hold your own against him. Or was that too much for you?" he questioned sharply. "The losses should not have been this high. "

Raven's eyebrows twitched. "I barely lost any men, Father!" she exclaimed.

"Only four men lost their lives, and there are seven injuries, all of which will be healed completely without disabling them in any way!"

Validar's face turned into something purple and blotchy, despite his dark skin. He stride towards Raven, and struck her, hard, on her face.

A loud snap filled the throne room.

Raven's face burned.

Fury. Absolute fury coursed through her.

She hated him. Oh, she hated her "Father" so, so much. She could feel her own hand twitching, wishing to channel her magic through, to feel that rushing of energy, to _kill_.

Raven dug herself out of those murderous thoughts just as the hierophant strided towards her.

"Sister dearest," it purred, wearing _his_ face, expression sickeningly angelic. "Don't be like this," it mocked as if it read her thoughts.

He leaned in even closer and Raven tried her very best to prevent her back from going ramrod straight. "If you continue to insist doing this sweetheart, I just might.. might entertain an impossible thought... that you are acting against me, little sister."

Raven simpered back. "But 'Robin,'" she replied. "I'm doing all of this, for you." She looked at him in a parody of affection. "After all, what would happen to me if 'Robin' died?"

It smirked. Her hands twitched by her sides and she oh so very hard tried not to round them into fists, and succeeded.

Raven reorganized her mind, letting go of all the emotions threatening to spill out to the surface. _Validar_ and _Grima_ were watching. She could not slip here, especially now.

She took decidedly purposeful steps to the throne.

"Father, Brother," she called out, letting her naturally loud voice fill the entire hall. "It is best to keep the Ylisseans in the dark, is that not right? Learning about me, and the fact that Robin is actually Plegian royalty.." She took out a dagger and twirled it in her hand. "will definitely throw them off the chase for a while." She smirked. "Trust will be frail."

She swept her gaze across the room, eying both the hierophant and Validar.

"Don't you ever doubt that I am working for something other than Plegia's wellbeing." she declared.

"For myself, Plegia has always, and will always, come first."

She took the knife, and threw, in the direction of the throne. She almost purred in satisfaction at seeing Validar twitch, though, she noted wryly, the hierophant had not even budged, and was looking amused, of all things, by her. Her dagger went past Validar, piercing itself on the map behind him, right there at Ylisse's heart.

* * *

(Robin)

Robin was many things. A Tactician. A Friend. A Father. A Husband. A Shepherd. And most recently, a Brother.

Or was he a Brother for the longest time?

She looked so much like him, or was it the other way around? A Plegian Princess, looking regal, and proud and... which could only mean.. that HE was a Plegian too.

He steadfastly ignored the truth screaming at him telling him he was the PRINCE of the enemy kingdom.

Because really, it didn't matter. To him, he was a Ylissean, ever since that fateful day where he opened his eyes and met Chrom. All his memories his life was here in Ylisse; why would he wish for anything different?

Yet, he had a sister.

Validar as his father? That man, he had only given him pain and sorrow his entire remembered life, and something about him revolted Robin to the core. The hierophant? Nothing was familiar about him, and that man (she had called him _it_ ) truthfully scared him. But his sister.. He felt trust. Affection.. It wasn't as strong as what he felt for his wife, or his children, Chrom, or even most of the Shepherds, but still.

There was something.

 _He felt guilty for that really, looking at how Lissa and Chrom interacted and realizing his relationship with his sister was in contrast, so stark._

And that had to count for something, right?

* * *

(Raven)

The dagger quivered from the sheer strength Raven used to throw the weapon.

She then walked away. Raven felt.. strangely calm. Her anger had all but faded away and her mind was clear for once. Her mind focused, finally channeling into thoughts that were worth thinking about, for the first time since Robin's disappearance.

She had always and will always continue to fight for Plegia, and for nothing else. A drop of salty liquid trailed down her cheek.

She didn't bother to wipe it away.

Not even..

Not even for her Brother.

 _The one person she would pluck the stars for, if only he asked._

* * *

 **Author's Note: I think I am very iffy about this chapter. Eh.. it feels like it ruins the flow of the story (because of using Raven's name.. I wanted to never reveal it but..), yet I want to put it in, and yet I don't. Ugh. I have horrible decision making skills.. So here it is. Originally I was only going to keep this myself and not post it, but here it is. At least I had fun writing this, and it was a relief to write Raven instead of her many titles. (Plegian, Princess, Grandmaster, woman..ugh.)**

 **Please, tell me what you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Several p.o.v. changes. But they only alternate from Robin to Raven, I promise!^^**

 **Summary: Robin has a twin he left behind.. in Plegia.**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Robin, or the game.**

* * *

-00000-

Ch.6

(Robin)

"I've come to negotiate."

They sat around the round table, Chrom in the middle, Fredrick on the right, and Robin on the left, facing the Plegian, Robin's _sister_.

Her words were with strength, without a hint of fear- not that she needed to fear them, but she was, technically, on enemy territory. It was just the principle of things, but of course, she, like her brother seemed to thrive on breaking the norm.

"Validar does not yet know that I've... run away. I have extensive knowledge of Plegia's armies, wealth, and even plans.. though for their plans, as soon as they realize I am missing, will change."

She gazed directly into Chrom's eyes.

"Still, I believe having me by your side will be quite advantageous, King Chrom."

Fredrick watched her like a hawk. "Free knowledge seems just a tad too generous." He demanded. "What, do you want in return?"

Her face stretched into a wicked smile.

"Plegia."

Silence filled the room. Then,

"Plegia?" Robin asked, eyes narrowing. "Elaborate."

"Is it that hard to comprehend?" she drawled. "For now I am the crowned princess, but as soon as word gets out I shall be one no longer. A guarantee for the throne is all that is necessary. Plegia's next ruler, shall be a Queen."

She continued, with a wave of her hands. "Of course, all this would be easily obtainable if I remained in my country. So for all that I am providing to Ylisse, I want a promise, a treaty that Plegia will have no need to compensate Ylisse for the war, and that Ylisse will not meddle with Plegian politics after."

"You demand much," criticized Fredrick.

Her eyebrows raised as she drawled. "In exchange I give you the assurance of victory. You aren't very certain for the outcome of this battle are you not? Are you so certain that you can defeat the Fell Dragon by yourselves- when the time comes? "

* * *

(Raven)

Chrom walked up to Raven as the negotiations finished.

"You haven't changed your mind about hiding your name now, did you?" questioned Chrom.

Raven shook her head.

"Then what should we call you?"

Raven looked up at Chrom from her seated position, amused. She adopted a more childish, stubborn tone that she had seen Princess Lissa use against the king. Her demeanor changed, from the Plegian princess during the negotiations into a willful girl.

She frowned, and said obtusely. "I'm not telling you my name."

At her unexpected shift in demeanor, Chrom followed suit. He coaxed. "Surely you don't want to be called the Plegian or Robin's sister for the duration of your stay?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "I don't mind," she replied sharply.

Chrom sighed. "Very well."

So for the rest of the stay, Raven was only known as simply the Plegian. It didn't bother her, but she knew that the rest of the Shepherds found it hard to trust one that they could not even name. Raven told herself that it did not matter. She was certainly did not join the Ylissean army to _make friends_.

* * *

(Robin)

An announcement was made that yes, the Plegian would stay in camp and would not be treated as prisoner. Chrom avoided talking of her relationship with Robin, and expertly made things short, concise, and tactful.

The Shepherds looked at her with curiosity and wariness. The former Plegian Princess, for her part ignored them expertly.

But Robin rather thought that she was merely sulking in a corner. He didn't approach her though. He wondered what stilled his hand. But he convinced himself that he was satisfied in just observing her.

Most ignored her, but one soldier in particular did come to confront her.

"I suppose you saved all our lives once," stated Sully gruffly. "And I suppose there are other Plegians in Shepherds.." Sully eyed Tharja and Henry in the corner of her eyes.

"Rest assured," his sister replied politely. "I have no intentions of going against my own words."

"Make sure to keep those words, if you value your life."

With those short, gruff words, the fiery soldier left, leaving her alone once more.

'I have no intention going against my own words.' What had she promised? The information about Plegia, the King's table, and the way to kill Grima, in exchange for an assured throne. And she had sworn to not harm Chrom or Lissa. But something about her suggested that she still kept something from them. Her words were "I have no intention of going against my own words." Her goals, what was her true goals? What did she want? For the life of him, Robin was not quite convinced that she was doing all of this, for a throne in Plegia.

Robin sighed. He would deal with this after the war with Grima was over. If she would cause problems, it probably would be after the War, since obviously, there was no love lost between her and Validar. And she was too smart to cause conflict even before the current threat was neutralized.

* * *

News of the Plegian Princess' betrayal did not spread like wildfire. In fact, nothing seemed to happen at all. It was all very strange, and some suspected that she had caught them in an elaborate ploy- maybe she was no princess at all, maybe she was acting as a spy- but Robin did not believe it. he cornered her one night just several yards away form camp, and luckily, she agreed to talk, saying that it was for the best.

"Why do you think nobody realizes that the Plegian Princess turned traitor to her own country?" she questioned.

Robin did not answer, merely watched her with weary eyes.

"You've never heard of my existence until now," she murmured.

"Wait. Are you saying..."

"The only people who knew about me were Validar, Aversa, Elise who was my maidservant, and you. I'm Plegia's, or was, her most well kept secret. This applies to you, Robin, as well. "

She looked at Robin. "Didn't you ever wonder, that no matter how much you scourged around the whole world, not a single person recongnized you? You are a Plegian, yet no Plegian ever knows who you are. Tharja and Henry might not have been very high up in Plegia's class system, but they had no idea of your origins, and still they both know of Validar. Records of Validar's twin children simply do not exist."

Robin scrunched his face. "But why? If we are the children of someone high up as Validar, why hide?"

"Why indeed?" she asked sardonically, waving her left hand.

She then offered her hand to him.

"Your hand, Robin."

"Pardon?" He did not return her gesture.

She took his right hand with her left and smiled grimly.

"Your right hand, and my left."

She then abruptly let go and left, but not before looking at him knowingly.

Alone in the cold, stoney courtyard Robin froze, and his eyes involuntarily tracked his right hand covered by his leather glove. He slowly pulled it off.

Against the moonlight his pale hand glistened, and etched on the top of it, glaring at him angrily, was the Mark of Grima.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Review!^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Major spoilers for the game. Do you like Aversa? Plenty of her in here as well..**

 **Summary:** **Robin has a twin he left behind.. in Plegia.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, sorry, I still don't own xD!**

* * *

-00000-

Ch.7

(Raven)

Time passed by quickly. Soon, Chrom possessed the Exalted Falchion, having passed Naga's trials. They were ready to face Validar and Grima, once and for all.

But first, they needed to deal with Aversa.

Aversa stood in the middle of the empty castle grounds, presumably to earn time for Validar to perform the ritual. She was alone, and it was obvious she was going to die. Raven knew it was foolish to feel anything for her enemy, and yet...

But the feelings soon died, as Raven realized that Aversa had summoned the Deadlords into the fray. Aversa wasn't quite foolish, after all.

"What are they?" breathed Chrom. Surprise, and a trace of disgust lingered in his voice as he watched the almost corpse- like enemies.

"But only twelve, against us all?" questioned Robin from behind.

"Do not underestimate them, Robin," answered Raven evenly. "They are the Deadlords."

"Deadlords? Is that so?" Robin said lightly, still observing them. "The terrain is mostly without obstacles, only few destroyed buildings remain. They're confident enough in a straight-forward battle," mused Robin.

"They are stronger than most you've ever faced, each very skilled in their own class," Raven added.

"Since we have the numbers, I suppose the best option would be to isolate and overwhelm, one by one," he concluded.

"That would indeed be effective," agreed Raven.

Robin gave her a playful smile. He gracefully swept his hands in the general direction of the Deadlords.

"Well then, shall we?"

* * *

The plans were executed well. Under Robin's command, the Shepherds and Raven did not approach any of the enemy directly. Raven especially opted for shooting them with Mire time to time from a distance.

When the Deadlords were taken down, and all grouped again to face Aversa, Raven lingered behind.

It couldn't be helped.

 _She was a coward._

Raven watched from the distance as Chrom struck Aversa down with his shining Falchion. An involuntary gasp escaped Raven and she abandoned her position. She ran, ran towards the fallen Aversa.

 _Helping her die._

Raven knew this end was inevitable, just like she knew Aversa loved Validar. Raven had always planned to kill the one Aversa held dear, and so Aversa was an enemy. Because no matter what kind of relationship they shared, Aversa would always choose her Father. That was the bitter truth, and Raven knew that all too well.

Raven panted, breathless, hands on her knees and bent down, more because of the emotional turmoil rather than exertion. In front of her was Aversa.

Fallen.

A hand landed on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up, to find Chrom's worried face in front of her. She straightened immediately, brushing away his hands. "I'm fine," she said stiffly.

She involuntarily glanced at Aversa's still figure.

"It's alright for you to mourn those you cared about," said Chrom.

She glared at him, and looked into his eyes, to catch a glimpse of proof that he was lying through his teeth. To see the proof of judgment, and distrust, make way.

She found none.

So Raven snapped, so unused to this sort of treatment, so unused to a person like Chrom of Ylisse.

"Hurry, or will you loiter here all day? Validar is performing the ritual, Aversa has bought him time, and she is still accomplishing that deed by _being dead_." She winced inwardly. She sounded like, no, she _was_ a brat.

Robin took a moment to glance at her pointedly. "You're right. Chrom, let's go."

Chrom nodded, and the two entered the castle. The rest of the Shepherds followed.

The last one that passed was Henry.

"If this turns out to be a trap, no matter who you are, I'll have you killed." he stated calmly.

"What, no giggles or hexes for me?" Raven retorted, she could swear that her mind just in the edge of loosing sanity.

Henry threw back his head in mad laughter. "Caw- caw, you're hilarious." He tapped his tome lightly with his fingernails. "I always have plenty of hexes in my supply. I'm just giving out friendly warning- you are Robin's little sister after all."

Raven froze. 'Does he know?' she thought, frantically. But then the sorcerer left, leaving her with an awful taste in her mouth. Just when Raven herself was about to follow the others in, she felt a stirring behind her.

Aversa had awakened, and was watching her.

"Aversa."

"Princess."

There was silence as they both gauged the other. Aversa spoke first, in eerie calm.

"Are you going to kill me Princess?"

* * *

Raven shook her head slightly, mouth in a straight line.

"Am I too weak to kill?" Aversa continued softly, and her voice grew steadily louder and more passionate. "And what about Master Validar? Will you kill him personally as well?" Aversa demanded, almost crazed. "Your own Father? Answer me!"

Aversa snarled, lunging for Raven. Raven raised her arms to block. Then, her arms wrapped around Aversa's own limbs like a snake, and pushed the weakened Dark Flier down to the floor. Aversa's back hit the sandy ground, and Raven climbed atop of her, preventing her from escaping.

Aversa did not lose any of her anger even in this vulnerable position.

She snarled. "I said, are you going to kill me, Princess?"

"Leave." Raven hissed.

"What?"

Raven leaned in close, so that Aversa could hear every single word and every single breath that she took. So that Aversa could feel that Raven meant what she said. Aversa thought Raven was a pitiful lier. It couldn't be more further than the truth.

Ravens eyes flared, though not in anger. Anger probably was the furthest from the emotion she was feeling right now. "I can't be bothered to deal with you, of all things, right now, especially after that spectacular failure." Cruel words, meant to hurt. If Aversa thought she was out of character.. well, she never really knew Raven in the first place, now, did she?

"Father had once told me that he thought you were... worthy. But look at you now, you're in a pitiful state, in this position you'll only distract my Father from his goals," Raven lied to Aversa, told her things she had always desperately wanted to hear. That she mattered to Validar that _Aversa_ could actually distract _Validar_. What a hilarious notion. Valdiar wasn't beyond killing his wife and sacrificing his children for his goals.

"You should leave. You've only been a burden to my Father, and look, completely defeated by a handful of Ylisseans. Don't you remember, Aversa?" She echoed the words she spoke previously, months ago, when they were "on the same side". Words rolled off her tongue smoothly. "Unlike me, you're.. expendable."

Raven added the finishing touch with faked relish. "Useless," she sneered derisively.

Aversa fled. Raven looked at her disappearing figure.

 _Leave. Leave, and don't come back, Aversa._

 _... for all it's worth, I'm sorry._

* * *

Raven ran into the castle, to see that Validar barricaded Chrom and Robin from the rest of the party. They were continuing their fight viciously. The Shepherds had killed almost all the Grimleal, and Validar looked ready to be taken down.

Raven felt the familiar rush of blood as she saw Validar.

Destroyer. Killer. Fanatic. Father.

And Raven would not mourn his death. There never was any love between the two, after all. Father was merely a title, a title that held no value or respect, in her eyes.

Raven repeated the single mantra in her head.

'Nothing. He's nothing.'

He fell, by Robin's tome. And things began to blur after that.

Possessed Robin. Robin killing Chrom. Lucina's agony in another failure. A dead man, Basilio, happening to be not so dead after all. Chrom coming to life, and Robin never having been possessed in the first place. Plans upon plans, deception after deception. Or as Robin would say, simply _good tactics_.

Raven couldn't help but be impressed. Even now, with no memories to speak of, her brother was the same tactical genius as ever. One could grow to admire that mind.

And then, when it seemed to be over, Grima. As good as Robin was, he hadn't been able to add _that_ to his calculations.

But that was okay. That was the reason why Raven was here, after all.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Mid-term exams are finally over! Ah~ It seems like it has been forever! And now we can see the final arc finally revealing itself! ^^ Well, hope you enjoyed! Oh, and I wrote an alternative summary in chapter one. It explains the story more, but not by much. You can check it out if you want, but it is also totally unnecessary to do so.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Nope. None.**

 **Summary: Robin has a twin he left behind.. in Plegia.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening.**

* * *

-00000-

Ch.8

(Robin)

Robin woke up groggily. His head had a pounding headache, and his body felt immobilized. He attempted to rise, by using his hands as support to push himself up. However he soon realized his hands were bound.

His head scrambled for answers, trying to recall what exactly led down to this problematic situation.

A smile, and a bottle of drink.

Cold realization washed over him, and cursed uncharacteristically.

His _sister_.

* * *

(Raven)

She decided it must be three factors playing together that made this a breeze.

Firstly, she was a brilliant actress.

Secondly, she did look too much like Robin.

Lastly, and most importantly, the Shepherds were oblivious idiots.

Pretending to be Robin was ridiculously (painfully) easy.

* * *

 _"There is...a chance you could survive, but it is small indeed. You have bound your heart to those of many others in this world. If those ties prove strong enough, they may yet keep you in this reality. But I would not give you false hope. The chance you would live is insignificant. In truth, you will almost certainly cease to exist."_

* * *

"Grima cannot be killed even with the Falchion," informed Naga. "But.. If he kills himself.. Now that, would be a different story."

"Kills himself?" echoed Chrom. "How could we make a god kill himself?"

Raven spoke up. " ...It claimed that we were the same. If I strike the final blow, it would be killed by its own hand."

She rubbed her left hand, where her Mark of Grima was engraved. She didn't dare take off her gloves, seeing that Robin's was on his right opposed to her left. Naga hesitated, her misty eyes upon Raven. She seemed to wish to speak, but it held the silence as Raven shot the goddess a pointed glare.

* * *

Raven faced Grima.

Grima. Oh, how she absolutely detested him. Not as much as Validar but well, he was already dead. Wearing her brother's face, with a twisted smile that didn't quite match. It revolted her, it made every cell of her body cry "Abomination!"

She was going to destroy it, and enjoy doing so.

Naga leaned close to her, her form wraithlike, as it whispered to her ear knowingly. "Do as you will, Fellblood."

She nodded silently.

* * *

As the (fake) tactician, she commanded them.

"Sumia, Cordelia, bring up the rear. Lissa, stay back, and focus on healing. Lonqu, guard her."

"Chrom, Fredrick, you're with me. We're bringing down Grima once and for all," she said grimly. "The rest, use attack formation three." She nodded to Lucina. "Lucina, you're the leader for this group. Morgan,"

"Yes father?" asked the sweet voice of her niece. Her mouth involuntarily curled into a sincere smile at the eagerness. "You're her tactician."

* * *

Just before setting off to charge, Chrom grabbed her shoulders.

"Promise me... Promise me that you'll let me kill Grima."

Raven raised her eyebrows. "You don't want this to end, once and for all?"

"Not if it means at the cost of your life."

She stared into his honest eyes, and felt something inside her break.

"Promise me." insisted Chrom. Raven didn't answer, did not even turn to face him. Chrom's voice and demanor changed, subtlely. His voice was stern, stance more powerful, and finally Raven could see the King of Ylisse rather than just a single man, until Chrom shattered that image with a tired, "Robin. "

'Robin. Of course..' Raven nodded, in full agreement.

"Of course. You don't have to worry about losing your best friend at all, Chrom."

Chrom beamed down at her.

She didn't know why she felt so bittersweet, when everything was going perfectly, just as planned.

She just didn't know.

* * *

(Robin)

With just a Thorin and silver sword in hand, Robin raced to where the fight would be held. He supposed he could be better equipped, but he had no time to waste. The battlefield was not that hard to miss, even disoriented, because Grima was in his towering dragon form. And below the soldiers of Ylisse and soldiers of Feroxi where fighting against the Grimleal. It was total chaos here but..

Robin's eyes narrowed as he watched Grima. The dragon's back. That was where he was suppose to be.

A wyvern knight flew towards Robin, axe held high and screaming. 'Attack with magic!' cried his head. But instead, Robin did the unthinkable.

He waited, his heart thudding painfully against his chest as he went against his instincts to take action. When he was just inches away from the wyvern's ferocious talons, he leaped forward.

The knight's eyes widened as he wildly swung his axe towards Robin. Robin in return pressed foward with his sword. Robin's jump was still keeping him in midair as he directed the axe's path away from him while he twisted to land behind the knight and mounted on top of the wyvern. He grabbed the knight from behind. Feeling the knight tense for a moment he looked and saw the knight suddenly squeezing the wyvern's flanks with his feet, making it fly higher.

Alarmed, Robin almost lost his hold, as unused to flying as he was. However, he was far from giving up. Channeling small magic into his hands, he sent out a burst to the knight's head. The knight was dead in mere seconds.

Letting go of his tight grip on the knight that now was incapable of holding onto the wyvern's reins, Robin shot out one hand out and gripped the rein himself, twisting it around his wrists. He then fumbled with the knight's belts securing him onto the wyvern. Clasps undone, Robin pushed the dead man off. Robin didn't take any time watching the dead knight fall, instead, he pressed his body tightly with the wyvern and directed it to Grima's back. The wyvern protested fiercely.

Robin was by no means a flier, and he had just killed the wyvern's previous owner. Robin paid no mind to its protests and dug his heels into the tender flesh of the beast's stomach, quickly apologizing to it mentally. The wyvern flew faster and more wildly with the added pain, and dropped in a very steep angle in an attempt to shake Robin off.

But what mattered was that the wyvern was flying, and doing so quickly towards Grima's back. And that was all that mattered.

Robin was now just directly above Grima. He attempted to untagle his wrists from the rein, but it did not let go. Panic welled inside him, so he pulled. He felt his wrists snap and Robin grimaced at the pain. But the pain helped him come back to his senses. He fried the rein with his magic, cutting it, and leaped off. Fifty five feet. The ground seemed to close with alarming speed, and Robin wondered if he would die from the stunt.

"Robin!" a piercing cry filled his ears. 'Cordelia,' his mind supplied. In just a few seconds falcon knight was right below him, and he was safely under her care. "What the hell were you thinking?" she lectured as she healed his injuries away. Then her eyes widened with realization.

"I thought you were with Chrom, how..?" Cordelia swung her gaze to where Chrom and Robin where, defeating the Fell dragon together. The awful realization reached her eyes. "Is that..?"

Robin nodded tightly. "Cordelia, please, drop me down. I need to be there."

"Alright," replied Cordelia shakily.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, quick update right? Twenty four hours haven't passed yet! Liked the action? Loved writing Robin's crazy stunt. xD! Hope you enjoyed^^ The actual fight with Grima will be handled in the next chapter. Haven't got anything written down yet, though.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: Robin has a twin he left behind.. in Plegia.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening. But the plot and my own characterization of the characters are mine. (I'm talking about Robin &Raven.)**

* * *

-00000-

Ch.9

(Raven)

"Are you ready, Robin?"

"Yes," muttered Raven sardonically in an undertone. Then, fixing her voice and tone into a more Robin apppropriate one, she answered determinedly. "As ready as I ever be, Chrom." She smirked. "Let's finish this!"

* * *

 _And so it ends, Robin. See how frail these human bonds of yours are? How short lived? How pointless? You have all thrown your lives away, and the result is the same._

* * *

Raven was with Chrom, back to back, just as she had seen her brother and Chrom move many times before. She had always been awed, and to be truthful a tad jealous, of that teamwork. Now, beside the king who thought her his friend, she felt as she was merely a cheap imitation.

As more Grimleal strove to overwhelm them, she threw away her negative thoughts and immersed herself in the battle.

Minutes passed, or maybe they were hours. In the distance, she heard a shout for her.

"Sister!"

Her eyes quivered. But the sound was coming from the distance. She had plenty of time before he came. And judging from the look she had shot Chrom, it looked as though he had not heard Robin at all.

Raven lunged, sticking a dagger into the eye slits of a Great Knight, effectively killing him. She then whipped out magic. Not the stolen Robin's Valflame she had used previously, but her own Goetia. She heard a sharp intake of breath behind her. That was Chrom.

She was now face to face with the Fell Dragon. Grima looked at her with realization dawning on his eyes. For the first time, his eyes filled with fear. "YOU! RA-"

"Hello, Grima."

A scream.

"SISTER!"

* * *

(Robin)

...

Unimaginable pain shot through Robin's right hand. It _burned._

* * *

"Robin.." Her voice was strained, but carried hope. "May we meet as twins again, in a better life."

"Sister, sister? Please, why?" he sobbed.

"I knew what had to be done to stop Grima once and for all. I did not want you to give your life. I only have you," she said truthfully. "I cannot imagine living in a world without you, but... You have so many others. You deserve this, Robin."

The smile that came upon her face after the destruction of Grima bloomed into something stronger.

"I.. love you, brother." She asked hesitantly. "Please.. promise, to remember me?"

Robin nodded frantically, too choked up too answer with words.

Still smiling, Raven leaned in Robin's ear and whispered.

"What is my name?"

She dissolved into purple flames.

Robin touched his ear where moments before his sister's warm breath had brushed against. He looked down at his hand, at his now gloveless right hand. His hand was smooth and clear.

This all meant a single thing.

His sister was gone.

* * *

"How is this fair?" questioned Robin his voice full of pain. Never mind the fact he didn't believe in fairness from the world, his heart still cried injustice.

"I was the one able to escape Validar, I was the one who earned the chance to forge friendships through sheer luck, I was the one who forgot her! Yet here I am, and she is..."

Robin squeezed his eyes shut, unable to finish his own words.

"Tell me Naga," said Robin softly, dangerously. His eyes gleamed with anger so unlike himself. He looked, for the first time, truely dangerous as he acutally was. His eyes were wild. "Why her?"

Naga was the same as ever. She was beautiful and ethereal, with lips lifted in a gentle smile as she gazed her worshippers. Yet today, at this hour, she felt different and apathetic, and nobody could find comfort in her presence, even to the Ylissean royalty bearing her mark.

"If the bonds are great there is a chance to pull through as slim as it is. The bonds will guide the lost one home."

"But," said Robin realizing what Naga was trying to say.

Naga's eyes fluttered close as if in agreement. "However, the twin.. There are barely any bonds to tie her to this realm."

"It is not merely not knowing her name, Robin. It is experiences, trust, knowledge, friendship, something that could only be built with time and memories." Naga shook her head regretfully. "And none, none knew who she really was."

"I suppose you know of the basic facts. She loved her brother, she loved her country. But what did she do to obtain those two things? What measures did she take? No one knows the full extent of what she did, and no one will ever know. The bond is just.. not enough."

Robin's eyes filled with quiet fury. The rest of the Shepherds bowed their heads to the direction of where she fell, showing regret and greatfulness, and left quietly one by one. All left, save Robin.

He stared into the sky, until the sun set and stars revealed themselves one by one as the light of the sun sunk into darkness.

He watched.

* * *

 _Stars. You know, Robin? I love the stars._

 _Hmm.. why?_

 _"Oh stop reading your silly books and look!" she held his face and forced him to look up the night sky. "They're always here. Even when we can't see them because of the sun, even if they're really far far away. And when we really need them, when the world is black and harsh.. they guide us. I really really like the stars, Robin."_ _She smiled earnestly up at him._

 _He smiled. "If you like them so much, I will be your star."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I'll always be here for you. you're my sister, after all. Even if you don't know it, I'll be there."_

 _"I'll be yours too then," she replied shyly. "But I don't think we would have to be another's star. I'd rather if you stayed right here. Next to me."_ _S_ _he cuddled into him._

 _"But I promise." said Robin determinedly. "I'll always be there for you.._ _Raven_ _."_

* * *

And he cried tears of regret and joy. For the broken promise, for the remembered name, and for this new life his sister had gifted him at the cost of her own life.

She had kept the promise in his stead.

* * *

 _But who knows? Even if she will never be able to return.. Is not being dead another matter entirely?_

* * *

 **Author's Note: There is just one last chapter left, so hang on! Ugh, I had a hard time writing this, because Robin's death scene was deleted and I had to write again.**

 **Hmm.. why do you think Grima was suddenly afraid? He wasn't before you know... Any guesses?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: Robin has a twin he left behind.. in Plegia.**

 **Warning: It's over.. sob sob.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening.**

* * *

-00000-

Ch.10

"Hey there," probed a soft sweet voice.

I opened my eyes to find two friendly faces smiling down at me.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know," said a deep voice, amusement heavily laced into the words. He held out a hand to pull me up. I took it. My eyes strayed from his face to my own left hand, where a strange reddish mark was etched upon my pale hands. My gaze returned to his face as I said greatfully, "Thank you Chrom."

He froze, eyes slightly narrowing. "Ah.. you know me then?"

At the question, I froze myself. He was Chrom. That came out naturally. But... who was he?

After great contemplation, I opened my mouth slowly.

"I don't remember."

They stared at her, uncertainty, curiosity, and downright hostility in each their faces.

(They were painfully easy to read.)

"Okay then." answered the uncertain one. "Who are you?"

I frowned.

Who was I? What was my name?

I almost panicked. Who would not in this situation? But there was an insistent voice inside my head. It spoke of a name. A name that made me want to laugh and cry. A precious, precious word. In truth, I did not think it was _my_ name. But it was important. And surely.. Surely that person would not mind?

"Robin." I answered quietly. Smiling fondly, I was not exactly certain of the reason why I was now feeling so happy, yet I _was_ nonetheless.

(As if I had succeeded in doing something that had eluded me for quite a long time.)

"My name is Robin."

I, am Robin.

The End.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And so the circle comes to an end. Thank you for everyone who read my story! It's finally over, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. What happened to the others back in the real universe?** **(Remember when Raven said to expect Plegia's next ruler to be a Queen? Well, she never meant herself.) I left so many untied strings to this story, but I thought best to leave it here so I could finish this. I don't know, I would love to rewrite this someday, but as of now.. Well, a round of applause to all my readers for staying with me. Thank you. Review?^^**

The Queen of Plegia stood up from her throne to welcome the neighboring Queen of Ylisse.

"Hello Lucina," she greeted her old friend warmly.

"Hello Morgan," replied Lucina, with a smile of her own.

Grima was dead, Naga asleep. It had been fifty years since the final battle.

All was well.

 **Just couldn't resist. Farewell!**


End file.
